Monday's Child
by Fullmetalsoul0062
Summary: Truth sat in front of the Gate. He was bored, so so bored. So he decided to play a game. How did that stupid rhyme go again? Ah, yes! Monday's child is fair of face...


A/N-Christmas one-shot! Not about Christmas though. I also know this might be a bit overdone but I just thinks its sad. Also if you didn't realise, yes, this is in Truths point of view. He is in the Gate and wondering what to do to pass the time. Thanks to Icefire1224 for helping me with this! I appreciate it! :)

**Monday's Child**

Truth was playing a game. It was because he was so bored, he reasoned, not childish. He had nothing at all to do at the gate! It had been fun when that annoying alchemist had come along a few times though. Truth wondered if _he _would be coming again anytime soon. He was an interesting human, he thought. His mind focused on the most weirdest things. When he had come the first time he was thinking about his mother mainly. But for some reason the alchemist was also thinking of a rhyme that she had sung. How did it go again?

_Monday's child is fair of face_

Trisha Elric was beautiful in more ways than one, Truth thought. Of course her physical appearance was beautiful, Hohenheim saw this, but her sons and Hohenheim as well, all saw the inner beauty inside her. It was almost funny how much the two boys relied on her, even now. Edward and Alphonse knew this from a young age, and anybody who met her could see it shining out with her. She was truly beautiful.

_Tuesday's child is full of grace_

Maes Hughes had had an inner grace. You could see it in the way he had spoken to his beloved wife and daughter and in the way he had comforted his friends away from the edge. And he had done that a great many times, he should know. Each word he had spoken came from careful thought and consideration, spoken to make the maximum impact. Maes Hughes had had an inner grace, just not the one most people would expect.

_Wednesday's child is full of woe_

Edward Elric is filled with regret and guilt. Guilt for what he did to his younger brother and mother. Regret for what he attempted, forcing Alphonse in to it as well. He is filled with morose and self-loathing, knowing what he could and shouldn't have done to stop it turning out the way it did. He feels sorrow and even more guilt for what happened to Nina, he should have managed to stop what happened. Truth has seen into his mind, and he knows how much Edward feels guilty about most of what he does. It is most amusing to see, Truth admits. Edward feels ashamed for what happened in Liore. He could have found a better way to stop Cornello, he should have helped the towns people. Instead he was selfish and left them to it. He is haunted by nightmares of his past, tearing him apart from the inside. Edward Elric truly is full of woe.

_Thursday's child has far to go_

Roy Mustang has always strived to reach for the top. Anybody who knows him, even remotely, will know this. Truth certainly knew. Roy is a Colonel but he wants to reach the top. Some say he will not make it but he will not stop until he achieves leadership of the country. He has a long way to go before he accomplishes his goals.

_Friday's child is loving and giving_

Alphonse Elric has one of the kindest souls out there. Truth knew this from experience. He loves anything and anyone unconditionally. Alphonse is incredibly forgiving and polite. He will give up and share what he has with everyone. He has enough room in his heart for everyone.

_Saturday's child works hard for a living_

Riza Hawkeye works hard for everyone around her. The work she does is, and tries hard in, she does selflessly. Truth had no idea why she did this, but she seemed to be happy doing it. She will support her friends, and put herself in danger for them, just because it is her job. Riza works hard and helps push other people to do their work to. She wants to see the world to be a better place.

_And the child born on the Sabbath Day is bonny and blithe and good and gay._

Because no one is perfect.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Monday's child is fair of face,_

_Tuesday's child is full of grace,_

_Wednesday's child is full of woe,_

_Thursday's child has far to go,_

_Friday's child is loving and giving,_

_Saturday's child works hard for a living,_

_And the child born on the Sabbath Day is bonny and blithe and good and gay._

_._

_._

_'Humans are so foolish."_

Truth laughed.


End file.
